Out Of My Mind
by Sketty24
Summary: Those personalities Rogue absorbed continue to linger inside her head, and recently are the only things that get her through the day. However, things take a drastic turn when an unconcious Rogue finds herself trapped inside her own mind.
1. Pancakes

This is a new story idea from me, focused on Rogue's powers and the personalities she has absorbed over time. Have a read and tell me what you think!

**Out of my Mind**

**Chapter 1**

"Rogue! Ms. Munroe's history class begins in, like, five minutes! C'mon, get your but outta bed!"

Kitty Pryde's voice came floating through the closed wooden door of Rogue's bedroom. Rogue was laid on her back on top of her bed covers, fully clothed and watching the ceiling. She admired the way the morning sunshine filtered through the diamond leaded windows, casting attractive patterns of light into her room.

"I'll be down in a minute, you go on," called Rogue, her eyes remaining fixed on the ceiling. However, Rogue had no plans of going to Storm's history lesson. And she felt no remorse when Kitty cheerfully replied 'ok!' and hurried off. Lately, Rogue hadn't had the energy to go to her lessons, and her absences were beginning to become noticeable. The first few times, she had been able to get away with it with feigned illness. She could do a real trick with stomach cramps, more particularly with Scott Summer's, who didn't want to hear anything about the female menstruation cycle within his English classroom. Storm was harder to fool, but Logan was always on hand between lesson time to defend Rogue and ask why her teachers were giving her trouble.

Whilst Storm never took notice of Logan's threats, she had gone a little easier on Rogue the next time she fell 'ill'. But now, it was the third month in a row and all the teachers were becoming suspicious.

But Rogue didn't care. They didn't understand. She felt drained and lifeless most of the time now. Only finding comfort as she lay in her room, surrounded in peace and letting her head sooth her anxiety. The ironic thing was, the only thing that could really calm her down, was a cause of the thing upsetting her in the first place. Her mutation. Her dangerous energy-sucking skin that left her feared by some and pitied by others. Rogue didn't appreciate either of these views. But during her time with the deadly mutation, the people she had touched had been absorbed into her head. Their abilities she couldn't access anymore. Only after the initial touch did she get a surge of power that coursed through her like fire. The blind wave of powers after the initial contact only lasted for a few minutes, until the rush subsided and she was left physically and mentally drained.

But it was after that, in moments like this, where she was in silence. She was aware of the fact that the personalities she absorbed hadn't really left her. She could feel them, flitting through her head as though they were pacing back and forth across her mind. She found herself preferring it this way, when she drifted off.. for the people inside her head weren't afraid of her. They knew her perfectly. They knew everything about her because they were living alongside the rest of her mind. They knew that her favourite colour was green; they knew she liked to have pancakes for breakfast, and knew how annoyed she was when some younger mutant got them first in the mornings. They even knew of the time she got a new paddling pool when she was six, and ended up slipping and breaking her wrist.

No one outside her mind knew her that well.

The first personality she had even absorbed was David, he was also the first boy she had ever kissed. But David seemed to shy away from the forefront of her mind, perhaps intimidated by the next personality that joined him, the rough and brutal Wolverine. But Rogue knew otherwise to that churlish exterior. Wolverine was an important voice inside her head, a leading one. He consoled her, helped her. He was there when the real version wasn't. He even kept the third personality at bay, Magneto, who at times could be polite and civilised, until Rogue witnessed a news report on a mutant protest and his anger would almost send her into tears, where she would flee the television room to leave her confused friends behind.And then Bobby, her gentle boyfriend. His personality wanted to be close to her mentally if his outer form couldn't, but Logan and he were usually against each other. For some reason, Rogue didn't see the Bobby in her head as her boyfriend. She didn't prefer his presence. And lasty, there was Pyro, usually the one spurring on Logan and Bobby's heated moments.

However, having an argument inside your head was just weird, especially when you were the topic of someone else's dispute.

Sometimes, she was sure she imagined the conversations in her head. The personalities seemed to speak for themselves, but she couldn't quite understand the situation her mutation put her in. She could always feel her victims inside her head for ages afterwards; at first she had hated it, the alien feeling distressing her terribly. But then, as she cried to sleep at night, she realised that the feelings inside her head tried to comfort her, like she was a dear friend, and her pain hurt them too.

And as she lay on her bed that morning, she could sense the most important personality come to the forefront of her mind, easily getting her attention. Wolverine was always sensitive to Rogue's mutation, ever since it had been used against him when he stabbed her.

"_Skippin' out on classes again, huh?"_

"I'm not going to be reprimanded by a voice in my head."

"_That's rich."_

"I'd tell you to shut up if it made sense."

This was something Rogue had fallen into habit with. Having mental conversations with the personalities in her head. However, Rogue saw no issue with it, the personalities in her head were just as intelligent and as in-depth as their real counterparts. The only problem she had was splitting up the real people to the mental ones. It was only last week she had attempted to remind the real Logan of the joke about when the cactus walked into a bar, but he had given her a shocked look, adamant he had never told her anything of the sort.

"_I know you're only missing class so you can talk to me,"_ came Logan's voice reproachfully across her mind, though Rogue was sure she heard a tone of arrogance.

Rogue would've liked to deny his point, but seeing as he knew everything she knew, that was hard. "So?" she replied.

"_You'd be better talking to the Professor."_

"No! I don't need him! I just need you."

"_Marie.. I don't exist.. you can't see me."_

"Yeah well, it's not my fault the real you treats me like a kid."

"_If the real me knew what I knew, he would see you as much more than that."_

Rogue felt her eyes beginning to burn with tears. Her emotions were always haywire when she concentrated on the personalities inside her head. But she couldn't help it; she just wished the Logan in her head acted the same in the real world. She closed her eyes, blocking out the vision of her bedroom and allowing her burning tears to build up in the blackness. She gazed into the darkness, just wishing she could get into her own head, delve into the hidden areas and prise Logan out of her mind so she could have him as the real Logan, the one who knew her so well and understood her.

"_Talk to the real me,"_ said Logan softly, his tone soothing. _"Not the one in your head."_

"No!" she exclaimed loudly, her reply not in her head, but vocalising from her mouth and echoing across her silent bedroom. With a gasp of tears she sat upright, holding her head in her hands as she sobbed. She knew she was too dependent on the personalities in her head. But they felt like her best friends, who would never go against her.

Logan's curious voice cut across her tears, _"Marie? What are you doin'?"_

"What?" asked Rogue into her hands. Pushing tears away she raised her head, her stinging eyes opening. Or so she thought. The blackness beneath her closed lids was not replaced by her sunlit bedroom, but instead stayed in the impenetrable darkness. She gave a frightened gasp, staring around, desperately trying to look around. "What's happened? I'm blind!"

"_You fainted,"_ informed Logan's voice, sounding a lot closer than it had previously.

"Logan, help me," gasped Rogue softly, feeling a fresh wave of panic overcome her. She felt a warm hand clasp her gloved wrist, and with a startled cry she turned her head, Logan's face swimming into view through the surrounding darkness. "Logan?" she asked quietly.

"I'm here," he said softly, "It's alright. You fell unconscious."

"Why is it so dark in my room?"

Rogue was sure she saw Logan frown, "Marie.. you're not in your room.. this is your mind."

* * *

This is a potential short story, would you like to see more?  
Reuploaded: Forgot Pyro! I feel ashamed, lol.


	2. Control

**Chapter 2**

"This isn't possible," Rogue murmured shakily, holding tightly on Logan's hand as though the blackness before her might let her fall any minute. "I can't be inside my own head.. that's not possible."

"Of course it is," said Logan as he watched her, "I got here, didn't I? And I'm not even you to begin with. It's your own mind, you more than anyone can gain access to it."

Rogue blinked, then gradually looking up at him, "That's just confusing."

"Well – "

"No, don't explain it.. you'll just make it worse."

Logan relented with a nod, a small smirk forming at her words. He remained quiet for a moment; hand still in hers before he spoke again. "What to make our surroundings a little better?"

"What?"

"This," he indicated the impenetrable blackness around him. "This is your mind, think of something like.. the mansion. The blackness is starting to piss me off."

Watching him curiously, Rogue turned her worried, anxious thoughts of confusion onto the mansion she took residence in, and after a few seconds, the darkness around them brightened, and as though switching into a channel of bad reception, one of the mansion corridors flickered into view before staying put. Her eyebrows rose at this transformation, her feet tentatively tapping the wooden floor which make a quiet tapping sound that echoed through the deserted corridor. She gave a gasp in surprise at the sound, stepping back and meeting the equally tangible wall that supported her body. "This isn't real.."

"I know," relied Logan simply, "But it's there," he knocked the wall nearby, and satisfyingly loud echoes sounding from his actions. "It's like a dream.. things seem real. You can touch, taste and smell in dreams – I know, trust me."

"So, we're now in the mansion.. will anyone else be here?"

"We're not in the mansion, we're in your mansion, in your head, and whatever is here it what you want to be here. We're alone because when you thought of the mansion, you imagined us alone in a corridor. The Professor can't appear around the corner because he's not in your head."

"What about those who.." she slowly looked round, for Magneto was walking down the corridor and looking around approvingly.

"This makes a change from the blackness."

Logan threw him a glare, "What are you doin' here? Kid, did you hope to see someone else?"

"Yeah.." said Rogue meekly.

Magneto gave the pair a thin-lipped smile. "Now, now, Wolverine. This is her head not yours."

"I'm tellin' you," growled Logan as he stepped in front of Rogue. "Stay away from her."

"If she really didn't want me here, she'd make me leave," he said quietly.

"I don't want you here," Rogue suddenly said, her eyes staring at Magneto. "I never even wanted you in my head in the first place. Go away."

A cruel smirk crossed Magneto lips, "You're not trying hard enough."

"Look, she's trapped here just like the rest of us. Why don't you just lay off her?"

"I'm trapped?" Rogue suddenly said, turning her eyes upon Logan.

"Very smart, Wolverine."

Rogue spun herself to face Magneto, "Get the hell outta here!" she snapped at him, clenching gloved hands. "Get outta my head! Out of me completely!" she gave a angry cry, her eyes squeezing shut as she wished so hard that the mutant tyrant would leave her alone. The corridor fell silent. She opened her eyes, staring around herself to see it deserted. "Logan?" she called nervously. She wasn't very experienced at controlling her mind nor her powers. Clearly she had got rid of them both rather than just Magneto. "Damnit," she muttered to herself as she stepped forward, looking around the corridor. She wasn't far from her room..

Would it be there? She knew what it looked like.

Swallowing, she stepped off across the corridor; unable to not marvel at the glorious sunlit grounds as she passed that were as perfect and as correct as the real thing. She quickly turned the corner, eyes falling upon her closed bedroom door. She advanced upon it gradually, her gloved palm extending to the doorknob, turning it and granting herself access. Her room was laid out before her exactly as she recalled it. She stared at its features, but at the same time felt so torn and confused. How could this be her mind? She stepped inside moving towards the window.

"I'm assumin' you didn't do that on purpose, kid?"

Rogue spun round to see Logan stood in her doorway, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded, a slight smirk on his rough features. Rogue breathed out a soft chuckle, shaking her head shyly, "No," she admitted. "I just meant Magneto to go away."

Logan shrugged his large shoulders. "Figured. You're gonna have to be careful though, kid. You're gonna have to control your emotions better."

A challenging look was sent to Logan, "Kid?" she repeated with distaste. "Don't, Logan. I get enough of that from the real you."

"There was a time when you liked it," Logan reminded her with a toothy grin. "I'm in your head, remember," he then said in answer to her surprised expression. "I know quite a lot about you."

"And I you," replied Rogue with a knowing smile. "And if you know I don't like it anymore, why do you call it me?"

"Because I like to see that fiery glint in y'eyes," Logan replied without a pause. His gaze was set intently on hers.

Rogue's eyebrows rose, "Well you're certainly more forward than the real Logan."

"Only because I know you'd prefer me to speak up my thoughts," he said with the same smirk on his lips. "You're gonna get that a lot, kid."

"So.. you're gonna be the Logan I want you to be?" asked Rogue, tilting her head as she observed him with coy eyes.

Logan chuckled softly as he unfolded his arms. "Your head, kid. Your rules." He then made his way forward, sitting himself down on her bed heavily. "Right then. We gotta plan."

"Plan what?" asked Rogue in genuine surprise as she watched him move over the room.

"How you're gonna wake up," he told her simply. His eyes moved over to her, studying her features. "Marie..?"

She was frowning now and looking down at her gloves. "I don't want to wake up. Not yet," she said quietly, eventually returning her eyes to him. "I want to stay here, with you."

"Now, look, kid.. it's probably not healthy for you to keep yourself unconscious. We have no idea what's happening out there. Hell, I don't even know if time is passing."

"Time.." she repeated softly, turning her head as she spotted her bedside clock. It read 9.10. The time it had been before she lost consciousness. The second hand was not moving. "We can leave it a short while, can't we?" she asked, a mischievous grin flitting across her lips.

"Now I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that.."

"There's a lot more to me than the real you knows, that's why."

Logan raised an eyebrow, looking out of the window behind Rogue. "Now, does that mean you're tired?"

Puzzled, Rogue peered over her shoulder only to see that the once sunlit grounds were coated under a heavily, but peaceful darkness. She chuckled quietly as she turned back to him. "Seems so," she replied, wandering to her familiar bed. "Didn't think I'd need to sleep.."

"A mind needs to rest to function properly."

"I don't want to wake up in the real world," said Rogue softly as she sat down on the opposite side of the bed to him. "Not yet." She looked worried.

"Look, kid. If you really don't want to. You won't."

"I want a break from the real world," she continued with a sigh. "Like, a hibernation period," she grinned a little at her description, glancing over to him. She gradually dropped back to lie on top of her covers, staring up at her dark ceiling in a content manner. "I know this sounds strange. But for once.. in a long time, somehow.. I feel in control.." she whispered quietly, her eyelids were gradually becoming heavy before she drifted into sleep with an easy peace.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Sugar

**Chapter 3**

Rogue felt rather peaceful when she woke up, her eyes taking in her bedroom as it sat before her in the early morning sunshine. Whilst she knew it wasn't real, she was still glad just to feel warm and safe, unlike she had been doing the past few days where several problems had been adding to her heartache everyday.

She let out a small yawn as she rolled round onto her back, only to find something warm and hard besides her. She jerked in surprise, staring round to see Logan lying fully clothed on top of the covers. His hands were tucked behind his head as he slept. Finding the situation somewhat uncomfortable, Rogue settled herself onto her back, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes as she wondered how to somehow get out of bed without waking him.

"No need to get so worked up, kid," he muttered as he slowly opened his eyes to peer over to her.

"I'm not," Rogue replied quickly as she glanced at him.

Logan smirked a little as he watched her, though eventually allowing her recover from the prospect of waking up besides him. "How you feelin'?"

"Fine," answered Rogue simply. Though even at Logan's thrown metaphorical rope out of the awkward situation, she plunged straight back into it, "Logan would never sleep in my bed."

"I know. I am Logan," he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. Hah." Rogue replied mockingly. "You know what I mean. The real Logan."

Logan absently scratched his chest as he lay there, "Well, you know why he wouldn't, don't you?" He looked over towards her, "He'd hate the talk that'd go about the mansion."

"Are you referring to yourself in third person?"

Logan looked a little thrown, "No..?"

A delighted smile crossed Rogue's lips at Logan's confusion, "You're almost as fun to tease as the real Logan."

"Oh, am _I_ not good enough for you?"

"Sugar, you woke up in my bed. Of course you're good enough for me."

Logan's lips took on a mischievous smirk, "Did you just call me 'sugar'?"

Instantly, Rogue's eyebrows fled upward and her eyes widened, "No," she said swiftly, looking up at the ceiling hard. "No. Never."

"You did."

Rogue decided to make Logan feel uncomfortable instead, "I don't see you complain'.." she paused before adding with a heavy southern accent, "_sugah.."_

The way Logan stared at her made her just want to break into giggles but she kept her composure as she watched him challengingly. But Logan reversed that embarrassment without a bat of an eyelid. "Are you flirtin' with me?"

It was the kind of comment that would make you spit out your drink if you had one. But Rogue just settled for even higher eyebrows and an uncertain voice. "W-what?" she asked, feigning mishearing.

Logan smirked to himself to a self-satisfied sort of way, one that earned him a light hearted slap from Rogue. He caught her hand rather easily, this action causing Rogue to stare down at their touching hands. Both of which were bare. It appeared Logan too hadn't expected their touch, and his gaze eventually lowered.

"I'm not hurtin' you," she said.

Logan glanced up at her, "You're statin' the obvious, that's what you're doin'."

"I don't understand," she whispered as she lightly stroked her fingertips over his weathered skin. Her eyes stared at her actions in disbelief, Logan too returning his gaze back to their connecting hands.

"Maybe it's cause you're in your own head.. I mean, you can control what goes on here. Looks like you can control that." Logan slowly looked up, surprised to find her eyes tearful. "Marie?"

Rogue swallowed numbly, quickly wiping her tears away with her free hand. "I'm sorry.. it's just.." but she wasn't able to say what it was 'just' for she gave a louder sob, leaving Logan looking entirely helpless. He still couldn't decide whether she was happy or sad. "It's just.." she said weakly, failing to continue once more as she cried harder, her hand having to leave his to wipe at her crying eyes.

"Marie.." Logan murmured again as he sat up. Unsure of what else to do, he leant forward, pulling her up against his arms in a warm embrace that was supposed to console her. But her sobs became louder and more heartbroken; bringing Logan to the conclusion they had to be unhappy tears.

"It's cruel," she sobbed into his chest, "Cruel that this is all fake. It's like my mind's toyin' with me."

"No, Marie," he said softly, wiping her tears from her face. "It's not toyin' with you.."

But Rogue shook her head determinedly, "It is! Because when I get out of this situation, I'm gonna be back to normal, with the real me, the real you and my real, dangerous skin!"

"Marie.. you gotta calm down," Logan whispered in her ear as he held her close, "You saw what happened before when you lost control of your emotions."

"I can't help it," she practically wailed, her hands clenching into fists as she slumped against him weakly. To her it felt horribly malicious that in the place of false goings on should she be without her powers. She couldn't bring herself to be cheerful about it. It pained her, teasing her with what she could have. Just like it was a dream she knew she would have to wake up from.

But Logan was staring down at her, for the harder she cried, the more she was fading away. He fought to hold her tighter, his eyes locked on her, "Marie! Marie, you gotta concentrate!" Her tear-filled eyes blearily peered up at him, before she faded completely from his hold, the only evidence of her recent presence being the wet tears that linger on his fingers.

* * *

Admittedly, this chapter is short, but only because I want to seperate it from the next chapter's events! So please leave a review - they always make me want toupdate faster!


	4. Auschwitz

**Chapter 4**

Harsh cold rain was falling vertically from the brooding heavens. Blackness slowly swirled from Rogue's vision, Logan's concerned face fading out to a rough wooden wall, another one of which she suddenly felt herself be pressed back against. She panted heavily as she stared around at her new location, fully aware of the sharp rain hitting her skin and the splintering slats that pricked into her back. She was in a place she had only visited in her nightmares, yet now, she felt so conscious, so aware of her surroundings.

Tentatively, she stepped forward, her boots squelching in the waterlogged mud. She gasped softly as she staggered forward through the narrow alleyway between the wooden shacks, her eyes anxiously staring ahead into the misty grey air. She reached the end of the walkway, staring out through the heavy rain at rows of people being shuffled along. Their heads were bowed obediently, taking no chances at the armed soldiers stood ordering them along.

Rogue stared at the scene, now painfully aware of where she was. She cautiously kept herself in the shadows, peering out ever so carefully.

"_Leise!"_ one of the soldiers suddenly snapped, startling Rogue, who shot back against the wooden shack, feeling her soaked back hit the rough surface. No one appeared to have noticed her, but she wasn't taking any chances. She just wanted to get out of there, and fast.

Panting quietly, Rogue's eyes glanced back over to the walking crowd, quickly locating a boy she only knew from her nightmares.

"_Halt! Erhalten die Frau!"_

Rogue froze in her position at the abrupt shout, eyes blinking away the rain from her lashes. She cautiously peered over the crowd, seeing soldiers suddenly swarming forth to grab a woman who was running desperately across the mud in a bid to escape. Even Rogue could see the attempt was futile.

"_Töten sie!"_

"_Nein!"_

Rogue watched as the boy she had earlier noticed ran from the crowd and in-between the cornered woman and the advancing soldiers. Without a batter of an eyelid, one of the soldiers raised his rifle and aimed it at the boy. The sound of the shot fire echoed across the murky air, causing Rogue to exclaim a startled cry. When she dared to return her gaze to the scene, she saw that the boy was still stood in the same position, somewhat splay legged in the thick mud from his abrupt halt, but acting as a barrier to the older woman behind him. The bullet that had been fired was hovering in front of him, mere inches away from his forehead.

His eyes were staring at it in such fear, yet overwhelmingly awed. With a mere blink, the bullet dropped to land in the sludge, quickly sinking from view under the heavy rainfall. He stared down at it, now silent. The soldiers, having all witnessed this display, were hesitating in their actions. But one shot out a command, and as one, they filed forward, roughly tackling the small figure down into the mud and proceeding to strike him across the head to knock him out.

Breathless with fear, Rogue sank against the wall, slipping through the mud as she backed away from the scene. The soldiers eventually stood, dragging the motionless boy upright. He was soaked in the muddied water, a bloodied wound at his head showing evidence of the powerful strike. Rogue stared at him as he was carried away, her eyes latched on his pale face. She felt such pity for him, such anger for the soldiers. Yet she knew exactly who it was.

Erik Lensherr. The boy who became Magneto.

She felt tears on her face that streamed down with the rest of the rain; she felt dry sobs racking her chest as she fought to keep herself quiet. With one last gasp, the scene faded from her, leaving her in a void of blackness.

Feeling suddenly exhausted, Rogue collapsed to her knees, sobbing loudly, her sounds mysteriously echoing in the impenetrable darkness. Her hands, oddly still soaking wet, cradled her face as her head bowed. Protectively shielding her eyes from the emptiness around her. But through the slither of gaps between her fingers, the darkness was being replaced by light, and Rogue threw her head up to view a shockingly white landscape of snow.

She gasped as she stared around, becoming aware that her bent knees were now sat deep in the thick snow. White flurries whirled by through the howling wind, skies above grey with the wintry clouds. A distant landscape of mountainous terrain surrounded her, speckled by thick lush forests. Shaking, Rogue wiped the tears from her eyes, feeling the coldness of the air gnaw at her exposed skin. Her breaths tumbled out erratically as her panic grew, fear firmly setting in as she felt a prisoner inside her own head.

She couldn't remember how long she had sat there till she was suddenly wrapped into a warm embrace. Still shivering, she peered to the figure besides her, seeing Logan holding her tightly against him. She made another sob, this time one of relief, clinging onto him like he would fade away.

"It's ok," he whispered in her ear, his strong arms a constant reassurance to Rogue. "It's all right. I got you."

"I lost control," she moaned softly into his chest. "I was in Magneto's memories."

"I couldn't get to you," Logan murmured in response. "I can't access his memories. This one.. this one's mine."

Rogue pulled back a little, staring up at his face. His hair was being furiously blown by the blizzard, which was dotted by specks of white snow, as was his rough facial hair. "This is one of your memories?" she asked quietly.

He nodded slowly, a hand lifting to gently push her drenched hair back from her face. "When I ran from Alkali Lake. This is one of the places I came by." He sighed as his hand returned to her shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. "I could only get here because it was one of my memories. Thank God you didn't get lost in someone else's' instead." Returning to cradling her cold form, he continued. "You need to be careful with your emotions," he whispered in her ear, "otherwise you'll keep losing control of your mind."

"I know," Rogue replied weakly. "It's just so hard.. "

Nudging his lips against her forehead in a rough sort of kiss, he muttered quietly. "C'mon, kid. Get us back to the mansion."

Sniffing softly, Rogue closed her eyes, shaking her head against his jaw defeatedly. "I can't," she whispered, "I can't do it."

"You can," Logan told her, pulling her into a tighter embrace. "I know you can, Marie."

Slipping her head back against his shoulder, she fought to concentrate, to ignore the cold snow seeping through her soaked trousers. Her eyes still tightly closed, when the air about them turned comfortingly warm and the ground below her knees soft, she knew she had succeeded

* * *

Please leave a review! Thank you.


	5. Dreams

**Chapter 5**

A firm rap on the wooden door of Rogue's bedroom sounded sharply through the afternoon air. Within the room, Rogue did not respond, but simply lay slumped on the bed, her limbs a little sprawled from how she had collapsed back when she fell unconscious. The knock repeated itself, a little more persistent this time and accompanied by the rough words of, "I know you're in there." The tone was amused, but was beginning to border on slight impatience as the man at the door knocked some more. "C'mon, kid. I ain't gonna stand here all day."

On the other side of the door stood Logan, resting in weight on his left foot as he gazed at the door expectantly. A hand was shoved into a tight jean pocket; the other continuing its firm knocks on the door. "Marie?" he called, her tone turning somewhat concerned now. He was most certain that she was in the room, her present scent told him that. Rogue normally rarely hesitated to open the door to him, even if she was asleep, for she was a light sleeper and his arrival always woke her.

A hand travelled down to the brass doorknob, trying it. Locked. His concern only grew. "Marie?" he said, louder this time, determined to get her to hear him. His ears strained for any evidence of her moving around, or the sound of running water if she was possibly occupied in the shower. There was nothing. His protective nature made his worries double, and he anxiously rattled the doorknob whilst continuing to call. "Marie?"

That was it. Xavier could surely afford another door. With a resolute grunt, Logan took a step back before with a fierce kick the door was snapped clean off its hinges. The door fell back to hit the carpeted floor of Rogue's room with a loud thump. Logan quickly made his way in, any possible guilt quickly fleeing as he saw her slumped form laid fully clothed on top of the bed. He hurried over to her side, leaning over her as his eyes nervously took in her unconscious state. She was breathing, he could hear that, but she didn't seem to be responding to much else. Logan took her gloved hand; squeezing it testingly as he tried to rouse her, "Marie?" he asked one final time.

When there was no response, Logan swiftly slipped his arms under her body, lifting her limp form from the bed and running from her room in a desperate bid to find help.

* * *

"Are you all right, kid?" came the rough voice as Rogue slowly pulled herself out of Logan's protective embrace. They were now back at the mansion, in her bedroom, the pair of them kneeling on her bed. Rogue gently pulled her face from the neck of his clothing, leaning back to peer around her room with noticeable relief.

"Yeah," she said softly, eventually turning her eyes back upon him. "Thanks for findin' me out there.."

Logan glanced down at his lap as he spoke, "Look.. I think you should try and wake up," he told her quietly. "This can't be doin' you any good."

"I don't want to leave you," Rogue replied instantly, leaning forward and taking his arms with her hands once more.

"You ain't.." Logan sighed. "This is what you gotta understand, kid. This ain't real, none of it is."

"What, so you're just a figment of my imagination?" scoffed Rogue.

Logan watched her with concerned eyes as he nodded his head ever so slightly. "Marie.. that's all _I_ am. The real Logan isn't."

"But the real Logan isn't you!"

"Oh, God. Marie, don't say things like that," Logan muttered, shaking his head wearily. "We're the same person. Don't start splitting us apart."

Rogue sat back on her heels, staring at him. Of course she knew they were the same person. She wasn't stupid.. but it wasn't her fault that this Logan was more approachable, easier to get along with. She couldn't help but prefer the Logan in her head. And she didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay in this place, where she could touch and experience others. Logan. She couldn't do any of that in the real world.

"I think you should go back," Logan concluded quietly, watching her carefully. "We don't know what's happening to your body or anythin'. We don't know how fast time is passing, if it is at all."

"No.." whispered Rogue softly at she shook her head at him, her eyes beginning to shine with burning tears.

"Marie.."

And then she did something reckless, without any logical thought. As her tears threatened to spill, she had leant forward and kissed Logan like she was going to lose him any moment. The knowledge that she would cause no pain urged her on, and when she felt the soft texture of his lips against hers she was only spurred on. Her hands reached round to hold at his neck, fingertips getting lost at the base of his thick hair.

And then, she felt him respond. His hands crept against her sides, lips welcoming her attention gradually. Rogue could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, but she persevered, kissing him like she had envisioned in her dreams. In her imagination.

This was her imagination, and no one would tell her to change how she dreamed.

* * *

The doors to Professor Xavier's office burst open as Logan hurried inside, Rogue's limp body hanging in his strong arms. The man at the desk quickly looked up, staring across his sunlit office at the entry. "Logan?" Logan continued into the room, reaching the nearby two seater and laying the body down on the soft cream furnishing.

"I found her in her room like this. I've no idea what's wrong with her."

Charles made his way around his desk in her wheelchair, bringing himself to a gentle stop besides her. "I can attempt to rouse her from her consciousness.." he began quietly, leaning closer to Rogue's head and closing his eyes. Very carefully he sought to skim the outline of her mind, not wishing to barge in and potentially hurt her. He could tell she had fallen unconscious, not through exhaustion or pain, but something mental. Frowning, the Professor attempted to delve into her mind ever so gently to try and communicate with her.

Without mental blocks, the task should have been extremely easy, but it was difficult and required a surprising amount of strength from Charles to even get a glimpse of what was going on inside her head. Then there it was, a flash of an image, so sudden he could hardly make it out before blackness returned. His eyes opened, settling upon the questioning face of Logan.

"I couldn't access her mind for more than a second. There were some surprisingly strong mental blocks there.."

"What does that mean?" persisted Logan, staring down at the man.

Charles sighed softly as he watched Rogue's unmoving form. "She doesn't appear to be under any harm, from what I saw, it's almost like she is dreaming which would suggest her mentality is still fine."

Lowering to the space besides Rogue, Logan glanced over her as he spoke, "How do we wake her up?"

"Like with any person in a coma, we must wait and monitor her progress. I will send for an old friend of mine, a doctor, who can come and take care of her. For now, if you would like to take her down to the – "

"No," Logan interrupted as he looked up at Charles. "I'm not takin' her down there, Charles. Let her stay in her room, she needs to be in a familiar place. People in coma's are aware of their surroundings, I've heard about it."

Charles bowed his head slow, "Sometimes that holds truth," he agreed. "But in regards to her safety – "

" – She's still gettin' the same attention in her room."

There was a pause in which Charles watched Logan's stubborn glare, and he relented, "Very well, but only because I know she is not harmed. I assure you Logan, if I wanted her in that infirmary, I would not bow down to your preferences."

"I know, Professor," Logan sighed as he leant over Rogue, picking her up once more. "I just want her to wake up.." he looked back to Charles. "When's the doc comin'?"

Charles leant back in his seat as he watched how Logan carried her form so protectively. "He should be here by tomorrow morning."

With a nod, Logan turned, "Good," and he strode back across the plush royal blue carpet of the office and back out to the corridors where he proceeded to return to Rogue's bedroom.

* * *

Please leave a review!


	6. Surprise

**Chapter 6**

Rogue's eyes flickered open slowly to see her room materialise into view. She made a soft groan as she rubbed at her eyes, then peering around the room. She had fell asleep here with Logan last night, but now there was no sign of him. She frowned as she sat up, peering around her room slowly. Sunlight filtered in through the window, playing a dusty beam across the end of the room. She slowly pushed her hair back from her face, looking around as though the man she was looking for might be lurking in the corner. "Logan?" she mumbled sleepily, a yawn soon following after her words.

She sighed to herself as she pushed off her bed, kicking the covers away from her feet as she made her way to the door. Her gloved hand slowly slipped around the doorknob, opening it to glance down the deserted corridor. Maybe he would be out here? She wanted him, so he should appear. That was the way her mind worked, after all. She glanced down the opposite stretch of corridor, seeing Logan stood near the window with his hands on his hips. He seemed to be in quite deep thought.

A smirk spread across Rogue's lips as she proceeded to creep towards him rather silently. Seeing as he was quite unaware of his surroundings, maybe for once she would be able to successfully sneak up on him! It was only a short way to go, and soon enough she was right behind him. Continuing her plan of catching him by surprise, Rogue abruptly darted in front of him, her gloved hands reaching up and forcefully taking him by the neck as her lips crashed up against his heavily.

Indeed she had caught him by surprise, she felt the jolt against her lips as she pressed herself up against him. Soon she felt him tugging at her, his hands at her waist trying to push her from him. Then she suddenly felt the threatening tingle of her mutation dart across their touching skin like crackling electricity. Rogue forced herself back with a panted breath, her eyes flying open as she stared up into Logan's shocked face.

Then with a horrified gasp, her fingers flew to her lips, and she stared at him through wide eyes. Logan was silent, and he seemed completely thrown by the passionate and surprising embrace.

"You're real aren't you?" she said meekly through her fingers, continuing to watch him.

Logan cleared his throat uncertainly before he said softly. "Real?"

"Oh my God.." moaned Rogue, her eyes unable to leave his as she stared at him in a horrified manner. She stepped back, contemplating making a run for it.

"Are you alright?" asked Logan as he gazed down at her.

Rogue didn't know. Was she?

Logan persisted when she didn't respond. "You've been in a coma all weekend, I only found you yesterday."

"Coma?" Rogue repeated as she rubbed at her face wearily. "I don't know.. I.." she drifted out shaking her head.

"There's a doctor arrivin' today – "

"What day is it?" Rogue suddenly interrupted, frowning.

"Monday."

"Friday.." Rogue whispered under her breath, thinking back to the time she fell unconscious.

Logan blinked, thinking she must be confused, "No, I said – "

"No, I know," she muttered, waving a hand at him. She sighed softly as she lifted her eyes upon him. "I'm sorry," she sighed gently. She shook her head slowly to herself. She couldn't work it out. She hadn't specifically told herself to wake up, in fact, she had been asleep and had been completely unaware. _"Are you still there?"_ she asked inside her head timidly.

"_Would you believe me if I said no?"_ the Logan in her head replied.

Rogue made an uncertain giggle at the response, this earning her a curious look from the real Logan, who seemed concerned. "It's alright.. I mean, you've just woken up.. you're just a lil' confused."

"Yeah," said Rogue softly, nodding her head at him. Anything to stop her feeling so embarrassed. Putting the blame on something other than her suited her very well indeed. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel nervously delighted at the fact she had kissed what should be the most important Logan of all. The real one.

"C'mon," he said quietly, taking her by the shoulder. "You should be in bed, not runnin' around. That doctor's still comin', and he can still check up on you. Cause kid, y'shouldn't be fallin' unconscious like that. The Professor tried to help you, but he could even get inside your head."

"Really?" Rogue replied as she looked up at him. "I have no idea why he couldn't.."

They had reached her bedroom door, and Logan proceeded to steer her inside. "He'll probably come and talk about it you, kid. Now c'mon, get in bed."

"I've been in bed all weekend – "

But Rogue's excuses were not listened to, and Logan just gave her a stern look that she knew even her coy behaviour couldn't melt. She did try however, putting on the most innocent look as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm gonna go fetch Charles," said Logan, backing out of the doorway before he gave her a small smile. "Glad to see you're ok, kid."

Just as he turned to exit the door, Rogue quickly called out to stop him. "Logan!" She saw him pause before glancing over his shoulder with an expression that showed he was listening. "I'm.. sorry," she began awkwardly, ".. for kissing you. I didn't – it was just.."

"It's alright," he said quietly. "I once woke up and stabbed you, you once woke up and kissed me," he smirked as he turned to leave. "I think I know which I prefer."

Rogue's lips held a demure smile as she watched the door close behind his retreating form. She pushed up from the bed to walk over to and look out of her window, watching some of the younger mutants play a game of basketball on the asphalt court. It was so strange to hear the buzz of school life outside the four walls of her bedroom, having grown accustomed to the deadened silence that fell inside her mind, as though her room muffled out sounds the world around her. She slowly rested her gloved palm on the window pane, her forehead being brought to touch the cool surface of the glass.

Her attention was suddenly caught by the creak of her bedroom door, and an eloquent voice calling to her. "Welcome back, Rogue."

* * *

Please leave a review!


End file.
